<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thomewt：Feather by KnightNO4time</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25566889">Thomewt：Feather</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time'>KnightNO4time</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 01:59:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25566889</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Thomewt：Feather</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>在迷宫中男孩们迎来了Thomas，也迎来了货物。人们分来任务和物品，Newt却捡到了一片羽毛。这大概来自他们收到的家禽，因为迷宫里几乎很少有鸟飞越。<br/>Newt捡起来羽毛对向天空，那里被太阳晃得一模糊，但Newt承认他无数次想过飞翔。离开这个迷宫，虽然他已经放弃了这个思想，却无法抛弃拿白日梦的虚幻。<br/>“Newt，你想过飞么？”Thomas，这个刚来的菜鸟拍了拍Newt 的肩。Newt是他来这里第一个朋友，真正友好对待他的人，Thomas相信Newt，Newt希望自己被信任。<br/>“我想过，”阳光让两个人都皱起眉头表情扭曲，Newt眯着眼看着再指尖转动的羽毛，坦白了自己的思想。<br/>“我也想过，”Thomas这句话不知道算不算鼓励，刚来的第一夜如此难过，差不多一个晚上他都希望有这样的梦出现。<br/>“但我们是人类，依靠双脚奔跑，”Newt转着羽毛的低端，其实不知道如何处理它，只是不想扔掉。“但我现在这样也不能每日奔跑那么远。”<br/>Thomas有意无意地看了Newt 的跛脚，但很快晒避开了目光。Newt注意到Thomas的心里，大声笑起来，“Oh，Tommy，你觉得我是那样沮丧的人吗？我已经习惯它了，走起来没那么困难。我也可以奔跑，只是无法胜任Runner的工作罢了。”<br/>Thomas从Alby那里听到关于Newt 的事情一二，他知道这个脚给Newt带来了多大不便。的确Newt说没人愿意做Runner，但Newt是那么善良友善，他不喜欢拖累别人。Newt总希望帮助别人，他希望自己可以出力。<br/>“Newt，过来，”Thomas眯眼逆光看了看周围，确认这里人不算很多，随后认真的对金发男孩说到。<br/>Newt往前一步，却没想到Thomas背对着他蹲下。Thomas把后背亮起来，手臂往后伸，手指对Newt做了“上来”对收拾。<br/>“Bloody hell，Tommy？”Newt用手扶住额头将额前的头发甩上一边，吃惊又好笑，“你不会让我上来吧？”<br/>“就是你猜想的那样，”维持着姿势，Thomas耸了一下肩。自从来了迷宫他几乎无法放松神经，想要知道的事情和压力太多，但唯独面对Newt他可以感觉到一丝安心。<br/>“你知道我可以自己走，”Newt看着Thomas不起身，误会让他口气有点怪。<br/>“我知道，Newt。我只是想让你飞一下，”Thomas安静的说，这次换他安抚Newt了。他带着开玩笑的口气打破气氛，清爽的笑容是Newt看到他来到这个迷宫后的第一次，“虽然不是真的飞，但你可以双脚悬地不是么？”<br/>Newt笑着摇摇头，他真想不到这点，“真有你的，Tommy。如果你背不起来，那我可是会让你包揽这一周运化肥的任务。”<br/>“那个工作真是糟糕，”Thomas随口说完手再次示意。Newt无可奈何，但是表情却并不坏，他胯上了Thomas的背，Thomas勾住他的腿将他背了起来。<br/>“你比我想的要轻多了，但是也够费力的。”<br/>“如果不行，你最好趁早把我放下。”<br/>“我们还没开始飞呢。”<br/>“我不希望让你受伤，尤其是你的腿。”<br/>“不会的，我会很小心的。我比你看的要硬朗很多。”Thomas安慰着背上的人，Newt怕自己挣扎下来会让Thomas失去平衡摔倒受伤，所以他都安静的呆在上面。<br/>“视野怎么样？”<br/>Newt跃过Thomas的头顶看过去，还是一如既往的空地，只是稍有不同。“视野很好，的确升高了不少。很可惜我不能骑上你的脖子，”Newt打趣的说，引来Thomas回应的笑声。<br/>Thomas迈步并不轻松，他微微弯着腰不让上面的人掉下来。他开始走起路来，开始每步都很艰辛，可是随着往前的惯性他感觉快很多，只是不容易停下。逐渐加快脚步，他带着Newt跑了起来，虽然很快感觉到了累，速度无法提高，但是他的确跑了起来。<br/>Newt想要阻止Thomas，但是却因为Thomas努力带着他跑起来而未能说出口。他觉得这一刻一定很短暂，可能很快就结束，他无法在和Thomas一起这样了。所以Newt张开了手，抬起身子顺着迎面的气流展开，他大大的笑起来。那是和他幻想的飞行相差很远的处境，不过他并不讨厌，尤其是和Thomas，Thomas感觉到他的动作嘴里发出来了一小阵欢呼，Newt差点就和他一起欢呼起来。<br/>很快，New抬起来的身子让Thomas不稳，偏离轨道的颠簸让Newt俯下身扶住了Thomas的肩头。两个人在草地上拐了个大弯，可是却刹不住车，重力和惯性让他们身子倾斜再也站不完。随着叫声两个人一齐倒入草地上，在草上滚动了一会，手里的羽毛不知道抛去了何方。<br/>“你没事吧，Tommy？”<br/>“我的脚完好无损，”Thomas回头寻找Newt的位置。目光对上以后，他看到Newt目光里的笑意依旧掺杂着担心。两个人摔得很痛，不过这并不会造成任何伤害。<br/>Thomas缓和表情，给了对方一个放心的眼神，“飞得如何？”<br/>“起飞还不错，”Newt躺在那里大字型的展现在阳光下，可是太刺眼了，他还是别开头死死盯着Thomas，“但是降落很糟糕。”<br/>两个男孩，在阳光下的草地上，笑得和这个迷宫完全不搭调。他们刚刚结束了一个飞行，一场飞不走的飞行，但却落在了彼此的身边。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>